dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CattyTheOrchid16
The Mango Owlery I see you have come here to drop an Owl. Please set it down below and my Mango Minions will retrieve it for me shortly. Please do put a header ( Your subject here ) for your message and sign it with ~~~ or ~~~~. Do not send me inappropriate or spam messages unless you want to be skinned. Here are the owls of this Owlery: Birds |-|•= Amaryl is my personal owl. She is the one I use to deliver messages Out of Character. She's a snowy owl because of reasons. :P |-|•= Amaryl Number Two is Cecilie Eskildsen's owl. She will be the one to deliver In Character messages that Cecilie writes. She is a boreal owl. |-|•= Estrelle is the Bennett Family Owl, which means she delivers In Character messages for Silena Bennett and Suzanna Williams. She is an eagle owl. |-|•= She's not exactly an owl but we don't exactly have an Eaglery, amirite? Namayan is the Iglesias Family Owl and delivers In Character messages for Victoria Iglesias. She is a Philippine eagle and is named after the ancient Kingdom of Namayan. |-|•= Well, at least Namayan's not alone! Ludwig is the Beilschmidt Family's messenger. He delivers In Character messages for Julchen Beilschmidt. He is a Golden Eagle. Have a nice day, milord/milady. Lots of ♥, Catty Archives #Part 1 Talk Page Start Re: Sure do you want me to use Damian or Saro first? Line 'em up Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary, The Gentleman Ace, The Little Swede, The Second Guesser, The Intelligent Explorer, The Little Navigator, The Stylish Snapdragon, The Heated Dreamcatcher, The Resident Musician, The Ace of Spades, Hearts and Diamonds Two Things #That Leifchen child's bio is...something else. And I love it. #Can I use your template for Lucas Rivers-Scott, Ariane Schmidt, and Saoirse Thompson please? :Thank you so much! :D Re: William Knightley Go ahead. RP? Hi! I was wondering if you'd like to do a Clarissa and Mathia rp? MerisaMist 22:58, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Um maybe at The Little Dutch Cottage/Backyard? MerisaMist 23:04, July 19, 2015 (UTC) I can. MerisaMist 23:10, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Cecilie We need to roleplay her and Rheine soon :p Psst Jeez am I oblivious or WHAT? I was stalking through pages and FINALLY noticed that little Clarissa Adler had so many TMI references I wanted to hit myself... LIKE COME ON, LUCIAN AND JOCELYN AND A VILLA LIKE WHAT OMNIA HOW DID YOU MISS THAT Friendly Quidditch Game? So Leif sort of challenged Lena & the Harpies to a friendly Quidditch game here. Would you (and Julchen) be willing to play? 20:34, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Newest level of insanity First I plan a chameleon witch, then I come up with this. I'm not sure if you're willing to go along with this, but William's heavily involved but yeah. Here, click Notes, then Arella. This is what I came up with in the middle of the afternoon. Depression apparently brings out my most crack plot ideas ever. :ASCLEPIUS/SOA HAS LEFT ME WITH A RAINCHECK WE CAN MAKE THIS HAPPEN HELL YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH : Letter for William {Talos Inca|16:43, July 25, 2015 (UTC)|''The metal bird would soar into view of wherever the hell William was at. It let out a tiny screechy hoot that sounded like metal grating on metal before dropping it on the vampire's head and flying off. Upon opening, William would read Arella's familiar writing:'' Oi, It's been a while. Writing to make sure you and the other are still alive. Stop by if you're not too busy...doing whatever. Here's hoping Tinca delivered this to the right person, I suspect he might be literally a little rusty from lack of use.} Hogwarts is open Cecilie & Rheine. Victoria & Rheine fall-out because she's getting overemotional over Lyssa. Katherine & Cecilia. AND MOST DEFINITELY FEEL LIKE HAVING ARELLA TRACK WILLIAM DOWN TO YELL AT HIM. 'Kay, cause I'm procrastinating- :Common Room for Rheine/Toria fall out? Or somewhere more private? I dunno... :Citadel of the Lost for William and Arella shouting match? XD I'm not sure if it's allowed as it obv states Black Parade only...but I dunno where /else/ they could talk without attracting unwanted attention (Knockturn Alley has wizards too so yeah.) :Potion-Mixing Room again for Cecilie and Rheine? I dunno >< Maybe Dungeons, even? I can't decide so you decide :L ARMP OKAY SO I'VE FINALLY SUCCUMBED TO THE IDEA OF MAKING A FILIPINO CHARACTER. (Well, I've got her planned out all in my head. :P Meet Hazelle Maria. She agonizes over the fact that there aren't any rice or spoons at Hogwarts, likes to sing OPM in the shower, and speaks Taglish af. She acts like a prinsesa when she's around other people because she sorta is a prinsesa.) She could be part of any house. I was thinking Del Castillo 'cause NCR but I wanted to check with you since they're the Greater House. LittleRedCrazyHood 00:58, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :Update: I am ARMP trash. I want to advertise it to everyone. I am ARMP's number one fan you have no idea Diyos ko LittleRedCrazyHood 01:32, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Let's cause some trouble, ye? A Nobis RP has been started.. don't think this will end well, but the sooner we have the first impressions over with, the better. :D For Victoria This above all else...to thine own self be true. 02:43, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Vampire Interview Calling all Ballycastle Bats players! The Ballycastle Bats are being interviewed and are to take part in a photoshoot for a large article in Witch Weekly! Please may your Batter report to The Leaky Cauldron for the interview. 16:22, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ARMP Again I ish kind of debating whether or not to make Corrine (Fernandez girl) to a third or fourth year. Realized I had a second year already, just letting thee and Red know :D ......Bruh.... ONE STEP AHEAD OF YOU XD buttt can I have the leche flan and mangoez anyway? :3 RP? Hey! I was wondering if you'd like to rp Clarissa with Mathia? MerisaMist 01:51, August 8, 2015 (UTC) What about the Clock Tower Courtyard? MerisaMist 22:06, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Ship headcanon Headcanon that whenever Cecilie finds out Rheine's been crying (which only ever happens when it's Lyssa's death anniversary or involving Boyce) she automatically asks if she should send a cobra to him bc she's pretty sure it's almost always Boyce since the death anniversary is like only on August-September. XD SFAS Headcanon woot hEADCANON THAT KILAUEA'S STEPFATHER IS DISTANTLY RELATED TO ANGELICA CHASTAIN (FORMERLY KAISER/MITCHELL-ANDERSON) (AKA PEARL'S CHAR THAT WILL HELP RUN/BE IN THE DARk/BLACK DON'T REMEMBER TOO BUSY BEING HYPER KNIGHTS) BC HIS SURNAME IS KAISER bonus fact: the German woman who was a big part in the Duxterra War in DARP's timeline's surname is also named Kaiser. So many same surnames :L HEADCANONS ARE FUN TO MAKE EVEN THOUGH THEY'RE LIKELY NEVER HAPPENING OK I'M TOTALLY NOT GOING INSANE pLEASE HOPE I WON'T BE DEAD BY TOMORROW AHAHAHAHAb oh god :what the helll LOLLL : ::YASSSS yassss :3 p.s. I haz this crack plot idea which I'm gonna send to you on your sandbox...just a note.... hue. :: That moment when You find a Danish model and you want to make her Cecilie's older sister/half-sister or something. Oh God, help me because I already have 3 characters in planning and I DON'T NEED ANOTHER ONE *headdesk* :I have no idea why but I'm searching for models for no apparent reason and stop meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee x.x Moreee SFAS headcanons Headcanon that the rest of the squad rarely use Vulgate to refer to Kīlauea, and only strangers always use that. And she goes by her mother's maiden name Lévesque, and sometimes Lévesque-Kaiser because step-dad. :D OH HEY I JUST REALIZED. We need to roleplay Kate and Clary one day. *needs to rp Kate more* *needs to rp most of her characters more* *needs to stop making so many characters* *needs to go work on Kīlauea, Heidi, Rina, and Valentin and finish them already dammit* I also need to stop spamming your talk page, but oh well. hue. *SFAS HEADCANON TWO: Lucien pisses off Kīlauea fASTER THAN ANYBODY ELSE IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE. *HEIDI HEADCANON: She tracks down Cecilie bc she wants their father dead too (plus he had so many children and she wanted to get in touch with all of them) *ANOTHER HEADCANON: Tori and Cecilie both lecture the f*ck outta Rheine after the potion accident bc let's be real for a moment *ANOTHER ONEEE: Rella attempts to kill William's eardrums after finding about what he did at the interview KIND OF YAS, 'cept Hazel's didn't have the accent mark over the e. *Hmmmm, I dunno. D: And on that note, I need to rp Elodie too. Hieroglyphic Hall? *DRAMATIC HALF-SISTER REUNION. *Them special privileges, Lucien, indeed. *Both of them at the same time. Oh God, rest in piece, Rheine. x.x *Yes, yes yes it does x3 ALSO ALSO ALSO THIS. whatever happened to Dirty Quad? Come to chat, needa link you something D: Schmidt Candy Mayhem are you sure wolfram still wants to come? :P 21:36, August 22, 2015 (UTC) RP? Out of pure curiosity, would you like to do a rp with Cecilie and my Amelia? MerisaMist (talk) 00:55, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Would Flourish and Blotts work? I can post first Merisa 13:30, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Okie! Merisa 13:45, August 23, 2015 (UTC) I'm sending this in first bc I kinda need to work on the others bc I'm lazy af and I need to see Cecilie's reaction prONTO OK Here's Victoria's AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA now I should go work on the others...omfg...#laziness Response Merry Batmas To A Ballycastle Bat sometimes known as Cait. (Sung to the tune of The Hanging Tree) Are you, are you coming to London. There's a party for the bats, and you've been invited. Stupid silly guys are going to be there, and you should be there too. Won't you come to Bat Christmas at the London Restaurant? Is Princess Cait coming to Bats Christmas in London? It's an RP that's yet to start, but basically Aerich and Gil are celebrating together. All the bats are invited. Effie.stroud (talk) 05:49, August 26, 2015 (UTC) And by the wayyyy Ugh, I need to cut down on characters but lIKE I'M ABOUT TO EXCEED THE TEN CHARACTER LIMIT CRIES I CAN'T HANDLE MORE THAN TEN PERSONALLY AND I KNOOOOW THAT. And I've got Heidi, Valentin, some new orphan kid I'm going to make because I just got inspiration after a fight with my mum, and Rina and like i ALREADY HAVE SEVEN THAT'S ELEVEN GOd HEL P ME P.S. Headcanon someone from TBK falls for someone from TBP (or vice versa, and it can be like not reciprocated) and whenever like the two groups clash one always saves the other from death and omfg why am I so f*cking cliche like this but you gotta admit it's kinda interesting I guess????? actually no my more huger problem is the "ONLY FOUR EXOTICS OK OK" since Myo is dying. and I already have 3. And I have 3 more incoming. I either need to kill of Zeph (WHICH I REALLY DON'T WANNA DO OH GOD IT'S AS BAD AS THINKING OF KILLING OFF /RHEINE/) or cure her illness so she ain't exotic anymore. Or I need to postpone Heidi (which is kinda possible bc TBK isn't anytime like very immediate soon). Or both. F*CK. scuse me as I rant like crazy here bc i am FREAKIN GOUT ARMP Headcanons Y'know we should totally make a page on your sandbox wiki for that The Philippines' Noble Houses book mentioned in the ARMP history book. And shove all our family-related headcanons there. And make up our families' histories there too. Basically, yeah. *nod* The Apartment I decided that Rica would move out and get her own place somewhere else, so I renamed it to be under Julchen's name/I will right after I send this. ARMP. AGAIN. It's 3am (almost 4am) in the morning and I should be asleep but like I cannot wait for Joaquin and Celyn and WILL SOMEBODY WHO IS STALKING THIS MESSAGE PLEASE MAKE AN ARMP CHARACTER???!???!?!? kkthx, back to the topic. NYAHCAT I AM NOW ADDICTED TO ARMP /HELP ME/ oh anddd headcanons Headcanon that arranged marriages are a thing in a few, remaining old-fashioned Noble Houses. Headcanon that minor Noble Houses are sometimes technically considered major ones when their family gets really really intertwined with the affairs of the official major Noble Houses, and this is incredibly rare. alSO WE NEED TITLE NAMES. LIKE FILIPINO TITLE NAMES. WE'VE GOT REYNA PRINCESA PRINSIPE HARI AND STUFF LIKE THAT BUT WHAT ABOUT THE NOBLES WE NEEEEEEEDDDDD NAMES HELP ME I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT FILIPINO TITLES BUT LIKE YEAHHHHH p.s. on an unrelated note, headcanon when Rheine cries, Cecilie goes "Who is it, I'm going to send a cobra" and Valentin just casually intercepts the snake when it's on ITS WAY AHAHAHAHAH Not gonna lie This is sleep-deprived, extremely act-on-whim Omnia speaking....but I am seriously considering changing Rheine's model xD Like make it Julia Barretto so she's y'know aCTUALLY FILIPINO, but the lack of gifs is eurgh no seriously I'm still considering it and it's only 12am, I'm not sleep deprived yet since I woke up late. heLP ME DECIDE OMFG >< Oh and like random question....where tf is Wolfram staying? With Jul? Idk I just thought I'd ask bc like RAAAANDOM IS RANDOM AYE. Mein freund! She wants dance like Uma Thurman; Bury me till I confess; She wants to dance like Uma Thurman; And I can't get you out of my head XD. How'd you guess? Anyway, ninja posted. She wants dance like Uma Thurman; Bury me till I confess; She wants to dance like Uma Thurman; And I can't get you out of my head CATTYKARGEN Yeah! Let's do it! I actually have to go to bed right now though, but I'll be able to post tomorrow. :P If you want to go ahead and pick a place and post or something, you can go right ahead. I'll try to get on asap! SocialCasualty (talk) RP? So, would you like to RP the unpronounceable Mitchell-Anderson and Jasper's new girlfriend, Alyss Roanoke in Hogsmeade sometime? 04:54, September 5, 2015 (UTC) You can pick from here. I'm fine with wherever. 11:26, September 5, 2015 (UTC) VICTORIA/RHEINE FALL OUT AT THE COMMON ROOM? Rheine's mental state is in sort of an oscillation right now because I get the feeling she's more of a borderline disorder case than a bipolar depression case. Some days she's completely out of it and sick (please point at her slight fall out with Reynie, her cousin, whom she is cloSER TO THAN TORI), while some days she's somewhat okay. If I've done my research right everything she feels is sort of intensified or something, so when she should just be sad, she becomes depressed, and when she should be just amused, she slowly escalates to being REALLY joyful. :I also have a feeling she's slowly going to distance herself from everyone but Cecilie (who is pretty much the only person guaranteed who can handle her in these circumstances, from my OOC opinion). That Fantastically Indifferent trope, aye. So, yes, it's past Christmas break, and with NEWTs AND OWLs straining them, tempers should blow up at some point. Thoughts? :Later is good, better late than never, though never is relative. But now would be best, tbh, unless you're busy. Really, your choice, Nyahcat :) THERE'S A SPELL NAMED OMNIA ADMITTEDLY IT'S LATIN FOR EVERYTHING SO IT WAS TO BE EXPECTED AND IT'S NOT CANON BUT IT'S ON WIKI LIKE OH GOD LOOK. I JUST NOTICED THIS. :IT'S MORE FUNNY BECAUSE I IDENTIFY AS A GRAVITY-DEFYING BLUE SHEEP. XD : ::PERKS OF BEING THE EMBODIMENT OF THE UNIVERSE, AYEEEE OMFG XD :: NOOOOOOO TORI I want to hug her. ;w; Also Layi started a code fangirl over Rhoyce, it iS NOT A DRILL YAS I AM A HOT SPRING A BLUE HOT SPRING :D Yes, yes, I APPROVE OF THIS IDEA. #UNIVERSALSTAMPOFAPPROVAL huehuhe Omg you were not supposed to read that fic nUUUUUU D: but yes once I stop procrastinating on everything huehue xD ::I HAVE NO IDEA YOU JUST DO IT CREATE A PORTAL TO WALES OR SOMETHING YEAH THAT WORKS USE FLOO POWDER :: : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BITUIN NOOO < Oh, and it seems that that exploding cauldron accident is inching nearer and nearer as the spirit animal subject is perused even further during the curriculum...(And speaking of which, Ck, if you're reading this, Charity is like the only Healer at school right now, right? She's kind of going to be needed.) :On another note, we should totally roleplay Cecilie/Valentin or Cecilie/Rheine again before the accident and after the fallout with Tori. LECHE FLAN RULES SUPREME!